


A Day at the Beach

by moth2fic



Series: The Train [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loosely inspired by Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: The setting is idyllic but she knows there is something very wrong. Not all the passengers on the train have been deliberately wicked but there is still no rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a picture prompt which showed a deserted tropical beach and suggested that not all was as it seemed.

Every day was the same, although she never remembered until the very last minute. Every day she enjoyed sitting on the warm sand, dabbling her toes in the crystal water, watching the trees move lazily in the breeze. 

Then at dusk she would get a faint impression that something was - not exactly wrong but not exactly right. It would be an impression that the lovely scene hid something she could not quite recall. 

Perhaps there had been other people here with her once upon a time. Gradually she would form them in her mind: two beautiful children and a monster. Well, not a monster, to look at; a man with a monster hidden within, a monster in human shape. 

Had she fought the monster when he or it threatened the children? She could never be sure. Her memory played tricks every time. The threats had seemed so harmless at first, just games that led the children further and further into the water while she watched. 

As the light faded she became aware of two things at once. The first was the way she had screamed and managed with superhuman strength to hold the monster face down in the water, too late to do any good. The second was the sound of the train, coming through the trees as it always did. Coming to pick her up at the end of another day at the beach.


End file.
